


Moving On

by SailorLestrade



Series: The Real Avenger [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, reunited, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and you are reunited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

“What’s with the horns?” The Doctor asked as you searched for a change of clothes. You raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking in a reflective surface and seeing the green headband. You took it off.

“I honestly have no idea.” You explained. You didn’t notice the Doctor scanning you with the sonic screwdriver and reading what he got. Clara watched the both of you, holding the mask you had been wearing.

“People are going to think you pulled a Sherlock Holmes.” Clara said. You turned to look at her, the Doctor quickly hiding the sonic so you couldn’t see what he had been doing. You sighed and rubbed a hand over your face and through your hair.

“I want to see Tom.” You said suddenly. “I just have to see him.”

“That’s not a good idea.” The Doctor said. “He held your dead body. I don’t think he would react well to seeing you alive.” You sighed. “Plus, he doesn’t even live in England anymore.”

“Wait…what?” You asked, looking at them. You didn’t notice that your powers had altered your clothes, so you were no longer in the green dress, but jeans and a warm hoodie. They kept staring at you. “Stop staring and tell me about Tom!”

“Right, sorry.” Clara said. “Well, after you died, the press started harassing him.” Clara explained. “I’m not sure what happened to him exactly, but I know he went to Australia for a while. It was all over the tabloids for a couple months, so I’m not sure what was truth and what was lies.” You set down on one of the railings and stared at the floor.

“I broke his heart.” You whispered. The Doctor looked at you.

“You did not.” He said. “That madman did.” His words came off a little harsher than you knew they were meant to, but that didn’t stop the tears from falling down your face. Clara was quickly at your side, arms wrapped around you while you sobbed.

“I…love…him…” You cried. Clara held you close.

“I know love.” She whispered. “And someday, you’ll get to see Tom again. I promise.” You just kept crying. Clara looked at the Doctor and he got her message that she was telling him with her eyes. He sighed and changed course.

Off to London they went.

****

Tom landed in London about 12 hours later. Ben and Sophie were waiting for him, as were Amanda and Martin. Amanda and Sophie both quickly had him in a hug.

“You scared the crap out of us when you just up and left.” Amanda said. Tom sighed softly.

“I’m very sorry.” Tom said. “I just didn’t know what else to do.” She nodded. Ben and Martin came up to him then. The boys were itching to beat the crap out of him for putting him through all that, but at the same time, they wanted to hug him much like the girls had.

“Long time no see.” Martin said. Tom smiled sadly.

“I know.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.” Ben wrapped his friend in a hug.

“I should punch you for just up and vanishing on me.” Ben said. “When you came back from Australia, I thought everything was okay. And then you were just gone.” Tom had tears in his eyes.

“I couldn’t stay.” He said. “Everywhere I went, I kept thinking of her.” Ben nodded then went back over to Sophie.

“We’d like you to stay with us while you’re here.” Ben said. Sophie smiled and nodded. Tom was about to answer when he saw the newspaper that Robert and Chris has seen when they drove him to the airport. “Tom?” Tom pushed passed them and picked up a paper.

“What’s this?” He asked, showing them the picture. They shrugged. He looked back at the paper. “I think whoever it is must have come here with the light.” They nodded.

“Come on, let’s go discuss this.” Martin said. Everyone nodded and headed to the Cumberbatch home.

****

“What are we doing here?” The Doctor asked as he landed in the park. You were quiet, having finally calmed down from crying. Clara looked over at her.

“She deserves to go home.” Clara said. You looked up at her.

“Without Tom, England isn’t my home.” You whispered quietly. She looked at the Doctor and swore that his eyes were full of sorrow. That’s when the computer beeped and the Doctor looked at the screen.

“Well, the TARDIS is picking up activity downtown.” The Doctor explained. “Clara, come on.”

“What about (y/n)?” Clara asked, standing up. The Doctor casted a quick looked over at you.

“Stay.” He said. You nodded sadly, not wanting to look at London knowing Tom wasn’t there. Clara looked at you with worried eyes before being pulled out of the TARDIS by the Doctor. You set there and started to cry, realizing that Tom probably moved on in the six years you were gone. He probably got remarried. He probably had children. Probably did all the roles he had always wanted but couldn’t because you held him back.

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered, pulling your knees to your chest and crying against them.

****

A second pillar of light had hit the earth not long after Tom had landed in London. The group of five were settled in Ben and Sophie’s home when it happened. They could see it from the large window in the living room.

“I bet they’re chasing whoever came here.” Amanda said. Tom headed to the front door then. 

“Where are you going?” Ben asked.

“If that’s Thor, I’ll help him. If it’s Loki, I just want an excuse to punch him in his dumb face.” With that, he ran out. Martin sighed.

“I’m getting too old for this shit.” He said, standing up. They followed Tom outside. He had a feeling that everything was going to change today. He just hoped it was for the better.

****

“She has to be around here somewhere.” Loki said as him and Thor perched on the top of a building.

“You shouldn’t have been messing with that kind of magic.” Thor said. “I don’t even understand why you’re so desperate to find her. When she sees you, she won’t want anything to do with you.”

“Believe it or not, I want to apologize.”

“For what? Taking away six years of her life or bringing her back without a life to go back to?” Loki ignored him. They didn’t notice someone climbing up the ladder that was a part of the fire escape.

“I have to find (y/n).” Loki said.

“I don’t think so.” Someone said behind them. They turned to see the Doctor and Clara standing there.

“Doctor!” Thor said happily. “It’s so good to see you!” Loki just glared at them.

“I would like to request for you both to return home.” The Doctor said. “(Y/n) can’t handle much more of this. She needs time.” Thor looked at Loki.

“Told you so.” Thor said. Loki stepped closer to the Doctor.

“I want her to tell me herself.” He said.

“Leave me alone.” You said. Everyone turned to see you standing there. After having cried over Tom, you had went in search of Clara and the Doctor. Thor quickly went to you and hugged you.

“Lady (y/n)!” He said happily before setting you back down. You smiled at him before looking at Loki.

“I want you to go home.” You said to him. Loki opened his mouth to protest but Thor grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go.” He said, pulling Loki. They didn’t know that Tom and the others could see them. And Tom was currently climbing the fire escape to talk to them. But Thor and Loki left. You turned to look at the Doctor and Clara.

“Please just give me some time.” You said. “Then I think I want to go back to America.” The Doctor sighed but nodded. Him and Clara started to walk off, only to run into Tom.

“Clara? Doctor? What are you doing here?” Tom asked. You froze at hearing his voice. You were scared to turn around, scared he would leave.

“See for yourself.” The Doctor said, pointing at you. Tom slowly walked to you as The Doctor and Clara left.

“Hello?” Tom asked. “Why did he just leave you up here? Are you alright?” You sighed, not sure what to do, so you slowly turned around to look at him. He froze in place. You saw the shock in his eyes while tears filled yours.

“T-Tom…” You whispered. He stood there.

“(Y/n)…” He whispered. You broke eye contact, unable to look in the broken look in his eyes. “H-how?”

“I wish I knew.” You said softly. “What are you doing in London? I heard that you weren’t living here anymore.”

“I had to come back.” He said. You nodded.

“Have you moved on?” You asked before he could explain why he had come back. That question seemed to hurt him more than anything. He just kept staring at you.

“There never was anyone that could take your place in my heart.” Tom said. “Until now.”

“Well, I hope she makes you happy.” You said tearfully, turning away from him and watching the cars below. He walked up to you then.

“I know she will.” He said, gently pulling your arm so you would turn around. Before you could say anything, his lips were on yours, kissing you with all the built up passion from six years of being apart. One of his hands wrapped around your waist while the other laced in your. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you moaned softly against his lips.

“Tom?” You heard someone say. And as much as the two of you hated to part, you did, and turned to look at Amanda, Sophie, Martin, and Ben. They all gasped.

“(Y/n)?” Ben asked. You smiled softly, Tom holding your hand.

“Hi Benny.” You said. He quickly ran over and hugged you, lifting you off the ground as he did. You gasped as the air was pulled from your lungs.

“Don’t break her!” Tom said, joking. Ben set you down. He had tears in his eyes.

“I thought…I…” A tear fell down his cheek then as he hugged you again. Sophie joined the hug soon, followed by Amanda and Martin. After a minute, they let go and you returned to the safety of Tom’s arms.

“How?” Martin asked, watching you.

“I think it has something to do with this.” You said, holding out a hand and creating a rose in your hand. They all gasped. Tom’s eyes were widened.

“So you’re the girl in the newspaper.” He said. “That’s…amazing.” You smiled at him before you suddenly got dizzy. Your eyes slipped closed and you fell into his arms. He quickly caught you. “(Y/n)? (Y/n)!” He said. Amanda touched your pulse point.

“She’s alive.” Amanda said. “She must be exhausted. Let’s take her back to Ben and Sophie’s so she can get some rest.” Tom scooped you up and carried you so you could finally get some rest.

****

You woke some time the next day to Tom sitting in a chair by the bed you were resting in. He was reading. Shakespeare, his favorite. You smiled at him.

“Why aren’t you laying by me?” You asked. He jumped slightly then he saw you were awake. He set the book down.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He said. You smiled at him.

“I’m awake now.” You said, blushing. He got up and quickly got into bed with you, pulling you close to him and holding you. He had one hand resting over your heart. “What are you doing?”

“Feeling your heartbeat to make sure you’re still here.” He whispered, keeping your close. “I lost you once. I never want to lose you again.” You smiled at him, feeling bad for being the cause of the tears in his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere without you.” You said, smiling. He held you close.

“We’ll have to go back to LA to pack.” He said. You raised an eyebrow.

“Pack?” You asked.

“Unless you don’t want to move back to England.” You smiled and turned so that you were facing him.

“Wherever you are is where I am.” You said. He turned a light shade of red and kissed you then. Just happy to have you back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I go on more with this series? I hope this story was okay!!


End file.
